Cinema Paradiso
| writer = Giuseppe Tornatore | starring = | music = | cinematography = Blasco Giurato | editing = Mario Morra | studio = Les Films Ariane | distributor = Miramax Films Umbrella Entertainment | released = | runtime = 155 minutes 173 minutes (director's cut) 124 minutes (international cut) | country = Italy | language = Italian English Portuguese Sicilian | budget = US$5 million | gross = $12,397,210 (US only) }} Cinema Paradiso ( , , "New Paradise Cinema") is a 1988 Italian drama film written and directed by Giuseppe Tornatore. The film stars Jacques Perrin, Philippe Noiret, Leopoldo Trieste, Marco Leonardi, Agnese Nano and Salvatore Cascio, and was produced by Franco Cristaldi and Giovanna Romagnoli, while the music score was composed by Ennio Morricone along with his son, Andrea. It won the Academy Award for Best Foreign Language Film at the 62nd Academy Awards. Plot In 1980s Rome, famous film director Salvatore Di Vita returns home late one evening, where his girlfriend sleepily tells him that his mother called to say someone named Alfredo has died. Salvatore obviously shies from committed relationships and has not been to his home village of Giancaldo, Sicily in thirty years. As his girlfriend asks him who Alfredo is, Salvatore flashes back to his childhood. A few years after World War II, six-year-old Salvatore is the mischievous, intelligent son of a war widow. Nicknamed Toto, he discovers a love for films and spends every free moment at the movie house Cinema Paradiso. Although they initially start off on tense terms, he develops a friendship with the middle-aged projectionist, Alfredo, who often lets him watch movies from the projection booth. During the shows, the audience can be heard booing when there are missing sections, causing the films to suddenly jump, bypassing a critical romantic kiss or embrace. The local priest had ordered these sections censored, and the deleted scenes are piled on the projection room floor. Alfredo eventually teaches Salvatore how to operate the film projector. Cinema Paradiso catches fire as Alfredo is projecting The Firemen of Viggiù after hours, on the wall of a nearby house. Salvatore saves Alfredo's life, but not before a reel of nitrate film explodes in Alfredo's face, leaving him permanently blind. The movie house is rebuilt by a town citizen, Ciccio, who invests his football lottery winnings. Salvatore, still a child, is hired as the new projectionist, as he is the only person who knows how to run the machines. About a decade later, Salvatore, now in high school, is still operating the projector at the "Nuovo Cinema Paradiso". His relationship with the blind Alfredo has strengthened, and Salvatore often looks to him for help – advice that Alfredo often dispenses by quoting classic films. Salvatore has been experimenting with film, using a home movie camera, and he has met, and captured on film, Elena, daughter of a wealthy banker. Salvatore woos – and wins – Elena's heart, only to lose her due to her father's disapproval. As Elena and her family move away, Salvatore leaves town for compulsory military service. His attempts to write to Elena are fruitless; his letters are returned as undeliverable. Upon his return from the military, Alfredo urges Salvatore to leave Giancaldo permanently, counseling that the town is too small for Salvatore to ever find his dreams. Moreover, the old man tells him, once Salvatore leaves, he must pursue his destiny wholeheartedly, never looking back and never returning, even to visit; he must never give in to nostalgia or even write or think about them. They tearfully embrace, and Salvatore leaves town to pursue his future as a filmmaker. Salvatore has obeyed Alfredo, but he returns home to attend the funeral. Though the town has changed greatly, he now understands why Alfredo thought it was important that he leave. Alfredo's widow tells him that the old man followed Salvatore's successes with pride and he left him something – an unlabeled film reel and the old stool that Salvatore once stood on to operate the projector. Salvatore learns that Cinema Paradiso is to be demolished to make way for a parking lot. At the funeral, he recognizes the faces of many people who attended the cinema when he was the projectionist. Salvatore returns to Rome. He watches Alfredo's reel and discovers it comprises all the romantic scenes that the priest had ordered to cut from the movies; Alfredo had spliced the sequences together to form a single unreduced film of aching desire and lustful frenzy. Salvatore has made peace with his past with tears in his eyes. The plot of Cinema Paradiso is loosely based on the story of the Protti family, who have owned a movie theatre in Mantova since 1904. Cast * Philippe Noiret as Alfredo * Salvatore Cascio as Salvatore Di Vita ** Marco Leonardi as teenage Salvatore Di Vita *** Jacques Perrin as adult Salvatore Di Vita * Agnese Nano as Elena Mendola ** Brigitte Fossey (Extended cut) as adult Elena Mendola * Antonella Attili as Maria Di Vita ** Pupella Maggio as old Maria Di Vita * Enzo Cannavale as Spaccafico * Isa Danieli as Anna * Leopoldo Trieste as Father Adelfio * Nino Terzo as Peppino's father * Giovanni Giancono as the Mayor Production Cinema Paradiso was shot in director Tornatore's hometown Bagheria, Sicily, as well as Cefalù on the Tyrrhenian Sea. The famous town square is Piazza Umberto I in the village of Palazzo Adriano, about 30 miles to the south of Palermo. The ‘Paradiso’ cinema was built here, at Via Nino Bixio, overlooking the octagonal Baroque fountain, which dates from 1608. Told largely in flashback of a successful film director Salvatore to his childhood years, it also tells the story of the return to his native Sicilian village for the funeral of his old friend Alfredo, the projectionist at the local "Cinema Paradiso". Ultimately, Alfredo serves as a wise father figure to his young friend who only wishes to see him succeed, even if it means breaking his heart in the process. Seen as an example of "nostalgic postmodernism",Marcus, p. 99 the film intertwines sentimentality with comedy, and nostalgia with pragmaticism. It explores issues of youth, coming of age, and reflections (in adulthood) about the past. The imagery in the scenes can be said to reflect Salvatore's idealised memories of his childhood. Cinema Paradiso is also a celebration of films; as a projectionist, young Salvatore (a.k.a. Totò) develops a passion for films that shapes his life path in adulthood. Releases The film exists in multiple versions. It was originally released in Italy at 155 minutes, but poor box office performance in its native country led to its being shortened to 123 minutes for international release; it was an instant success.Bondanella, p. 454 This international version won the Special Jury Prize at the 1989 Cannes Film Festival and the 1989 Best Foreign Language Film Oscar. In 2002, the director's cut 173-minute version was released (known in the U.S. as Cinema Paradiso: The New Version). Director's cut In the 173-minute version of the film, after the funeral, Salvatore glimpses an adolescent girl who resembles the teenage Elena. He follows the teen as she rides her scooter to her home, which allows Salvatore to contact his long-lost love Elena, who is revealed to be the girl's mother. Salvatore calls her in hopes of rekindling their romance; she initially rejects him, but later reconsiders and goes to see Salvatore, who was contemplating his rejection at a favorite location from their early years. Their meeting ultimately leads to a lovemaking session in her car. He learns that she had married an acquaintance from his school years, who became a local politician of modest means. Afterwards, feeling cheated, he strives to rekindle their romance, and while she clearly wishes it were possible, she rejects his entreaties, choosing to remain with her family and leave their romance in the past. During their evening together, a frustrated and angry Salvatore asks Elena why she never contacted him or left word of where her family was moving to. He learns that the reason they lost touch was because Alfredo asked her not to see him again, fearing that Salvatore's romantic fulfillment would only destroy what Alfredo sees as Salvatore's destiny – to be successful in film. Alfredo tried to convince her that if she loved Salvatore, she should leave him for his own good. Elena explains to Salvatore that, against Alfredo's instruction, she had secretly left a note with an address where she could be reached and a promise of undying love and loyalty. Salvatore reveals that he never knew of her note, and thus lost his true love for more than thirty years. The next morning, Salvatore returns to the decaying Cinema Paradiso and frantically searches through the piles of old film invoices pinned to the wall of the projection booth. There, on the reverse side of one of the dockets, he finds the handwritten note Elena had left thirty years earlier. The film ends with Salvatore returning to Rome and, with teary eyes, viewing the film reel that Alfredo left. Home media A special edition of Cinema Paradiso was released on DVD by Umbrella Entertainment in September 2006. The DVD is compatible with all region codes and includes special features such as the theatrical trailer, the Director's Cut version, scenes from the Director's Cut, the Ennio Morricone soundtrack and a documentary on Giuseppe Tornatore. An Academy Award edition of Cinema Paradiso was released on DVD by Umbrella Entertainment in February 2009. It is also compatible with all region codes and includes different special features such as Umbrella Entertainment trailers, cast and crew biographies and the Director's filmography. In July 2011 Umbrella Entertainment released the film on Blu-ray. Arrow released a remastered special edition Blu-ray of the film, with both theatrical and extended cuts, in 2017. Reception Cinema Paradiso was a critical and box-office success and is regarded by many as a classic. It is particularly renowned for the 'kissing scenes' montage at the film's end. Winning the Academy Award for Best Foreign Film in 1989, the film is often credited with reviving Italy's film industry, which later produced Mediterraneo and Life Is Beautiful. Film critic Roger Ebert gave it three and a half stars out of four and four stars out of four for the extended version, declaring "Still, I'm happy to have seen it--not as an alternate version, but as the ultimate exercise in viewing deleted scenes." Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reports that 90% of critics have given the film a regular review based on 70 reviews, with an average score of 8/10. The film also holds a score of 80 based on 20 reviews on Metacritic. The film was ranked #27 in Empire magazine's "The 100 Best Films Of World Cinema" in 2010. The famed "kissing scene" montage at the end of the film was used in "Stealing First Base", an episode of The Simpsons that aired on March 21, 2010, during its twenty-first season. The scene used Morricone's "Love Theme" and included animated clips of famous movie kisses, including scenes used in Cinema Paradiso as well as contemporary films not shown in the original film. American progressive metal band Dream Theater 1992 album Images and Words's song Take The Time features in the lyrics the sentence spoken by Alfredo after the fire ora che ho perso la vista, ci vedo di più! (I can see much clearer now I'm blind). Awards ]] * 1989: Cannes Film Festival ** Grand Prix du Jury (tied with Trop belle pour toi) * 1989: Golden Globe Awards **Best Foreign Language Film * 1989: Academy Awards ** Best Foreign Language Film *1990: César Awards ** César Award for Best Poster: Jouineau Bourduge * 1991: BAFTA Awards ** Best Film (Not in the English Language) ** Best Actor: Philippe Noiret ** Best Actor in a Supporting Role: Salvatore Cascio ** Best Original Screenplay: Giuseppe Tornatore ** Best Film Music: Ennio Morricone and Andrea MorriconeAwards IMDb * 2010: 20/20 Awards ** Nominated – Best Picture ** Won – Best Foreign Language Picture ** Won – Best Cinematography See also * List of submissions to the 62nd Academy Awards for Best Foreign Language Film * List of Italian submissions for the Academy Award for Best Foreign Language Film References References * * External links * * * }} Category:1988 films Category:1980s drama films Category:Best Foreign Language Film Academy Award winners Category:Best Foreign Language Film BAFTA Award winners Category:Best Foreign Language Film Golden Globe winners Category:Films scored by Ennio Morricone Category:Films directed by Giuseppe Tornatore Category:Films set in Sicily Category:Films set in the 1950s Category:Films set in a movie theatre Category:Italian films Category:Italian coming-of-age films Category:Italian drama films Category:Italian-language films Category:Films about blind people Category:Sicilian-language films Category:Films whose writer won the Best Original Screenplay BAFTA Award Category:Film scores by Andrea Morricone